


Первое свидание

by KisVani



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жан-Люк и Беверли пытаются устроить свидание, но что-то все время мешает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первое свидание

Если подумать немного о времени и вероятностях, то голова идет кругом. В Академии им читали курс темпоральной механики, объясняли теорию общей нелинейности и основные ошибки воспоминаний, но одно знать в теории, а совсем другое почувствовать самому. Кью дал возможность увидеть то, каким он станет. Точнее, каким он мог бы стать. Вариант будущего. Один, из множества возможных с разной долей вероятности, подсчитать которую лишь очень-очень приблизительно могут только самые современные компьютеры. И бездельничающие высшие существа. Будь они прокляты.  
Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что в той версии будущего они с Беверели были разведены, а для развода нужен брак. В более близком варианте возможного будущего, чем то которое он увидел и уже смог отменить самим фактом того, что увидел его и рассказал о нем своим старшим офицерам.  
Голова идет кругом. Этих бы теоретиков от темпоральной механики да в реальные условия, чтоб они поумерили свой пыл, когда говорят, что «любое разумное существо способно понять курс в том объеме, который читается вам».  
Жан-Люк потер переносицу и с некоторой тоской подумал, как же легко жилось людям пару сотен лет назад. Ни тебе цивилизаций с непостижимой культурой, ни ошибок, приводящих к гибели целых планет… Хотя проблемы в отношениях были у всех мужчин и женщин на протяжении человеческой истории.  
Их отношения с Беверли были… Странными и в какой-то мере скачкообразными. Она была для него, сначала, женой и, позже, вдовой друга. Это подразумевало некоторую дистанцию. Кроме того, она служила под его командованием. Смешно, но они сближались во многом благодаря Уэсли… И из-за него же не делали шагов друг другу навстречу.  
В результате между ними установились очень странные отношения, которые экипаж заочно называл: «Брак без интимного подтекста». Конечно же, и капитан, и главный медик, знали эту характеристику, но ничего не могли поделать.  
Они завтракали вместе, обсуждали проблемы общего и частного масштаба, вместе разыгрывали истории на голопалубе и, иногда, вместе же отправлялись в отпуск. Когда Беверли удавалось с боем вытащить Пикарда из капитанского кресла, угрожая медицинской расправой.  
Это если не считать их профессионального взаимодействия.  
И все. Ни туда, ни сюда. А самым ужасным было то, что эти отношения, в общем и целом, их обоих устраивали в том виде, в котором они были.  
После того псевдо-путешествия в будущее, которое уже не наступит, Жан-Люк понял, что нужно что-то менять. Ну или хотя бы попытаться. Потому сегодня он шел с Беверли на свидание. На первое их официальное свидание.  
Оставалось всего ничего… Он сверился с корабельными часами: точно, полчаса времени. Через тридцать минут они встретятся у входа на голопалубу и будут гулять по Венеции XVII века.  
Раздавшаяся через десять минут тревога с одной стороны расстроила Пикарда, а с другой, наоборот, даже порадовала. Значит, свидание откладывалось по крайней мере до тех пор, пока кризис не будет решен…

Хороший капитан знает весь свой корабль. Только вот лазарет становился для Жан-Люка не просто знакомым, а почти домашним.  
— С ним все будет в порядке! – услышал капитан недовольный голос Беверли. – Просто дайте ему отдохнуть.  
Ответ Райкера, а именно его голос был вторым, Жан-Люк не разобрал.  
— Можно подумать, в первый раз командовать кораблем! Это только до завтра. Все! Уходите, не мешайте пациенту!  
Она, что, действительно собирается держать его здесь? Пикард сел: он чувствовал себя вполне нормально.  
— О, - Беверли подошла к нему, улыбаясь, - а я уже боялась, что переборщила со снотворным.  
— Что происходит? – сурово спросил Жан-Люк.  
— Некий капитан в пылу переговоров с некой недружелюбно-настроенной расой получил легкое сотрясение мозга.  
— Это повод отстранять меня от командования?  
— Нет, это повод перенести место свидания.  
Пикард с удивлением посмотрел на Беверли. Она вздохнула.  
— Я поняла, что романтический вечер на голопалубе нам не светит. По крайней мере уже, а ждать еще пару лет я не хочу. Вот и решила, что лазарет, где мы только вдвоем, вполне подойдет.  
— И для этого, - Жан-Люк почувствовал, как его губы сами расплываются в улыбке, - ты обманула моего первого офицера?  
— Отдайте меня под трибунал, капитан. Но только после свидания.  
— Я подумаю над этим.


End file.
